Different
by NamXena
Summary: Kehidupan Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang berubah.Ming-Neul and KyuWook couple,first published at my WP
1. Chapter 1

**Different:prolog**

Author:X-N.a poenya( cloudye0705)

Judul:Different

Genre:Fantasy,Romance,Action(maybe)

Main cast:Lee Sungmin,Choi Haneul

Minor cast:Cho Kyuhyun,Kim Ryeowook,Choi Luhan and others

Nb:ga tahu ini mau jadinya apa-.-

Cerita fantasi saya yang pertama kalinya,semoga tak mengecewakan kalian semua^^

Daripada diotak bikin pusing mending saya tuangkan dalam tulisan.

Udah lamaaaaaa bgd trsmpan rapi di laptop,dr jman SS1 (kyknya) soalnya terlalu takut untuk dipublish.

Happy reading all^^

...

Seoul malam ini begitu keremangan yang menjadi petunjuk bagi mereka yang berjalan disaat manusia bahkan bisa dihitung dengan mereka takut untuk berkeliaran di malam ini,tanggal ini.

15 Januari tepat jam 00.00 bulan bersinar begitu penuh dengan sinar putih menyilaukan ini adalah bulan purnama yang paling menakutkan bagi masyarakat peramal terkenal dikota itu meramalkan bahwa tepat bulan purnama malam ini akan terjadi suatu kejadian yang sebagian orang ini takhayul tapi bagi mereka yang percaya ini sebuah hampir sebagian penduduk Seoul percaya ramalan itu.

Kreekk...

Hawa dingin angin malam membawa suasana makin -bunyian dari daun-daun yang bergesekan seolah irama dari alam lain yang membuat bulu kuduk setiap orang berdiri kaki semakin dipacu oleh segelintir manusia yang masih menapakkan wujudnya ditengah malam seperti ini dengan alasannya hanya bisa berdoa selamat sampai rumah dan segera lepas dari ketakutan.

Lee Sungmin,seorang bartender disalah satu bar terkenal di Seoul semakin merapatkan mengutuk dalam hati partnernya yang absen hari ini dan mengakibatkan dia harus pulang selarut tinggi itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh!"

Dia berbicara dengan angin malam,dia berbicara dengan gelapnya malam,dia berbicara dengan orang-orang Seoul yang percaya akan ramalan salah satu orang yang tak percaya dengan ramalan itu.

Dia sama sekali bukan orang aneh ataupun seorang "nerd".Dia hanya seorang namja berumur 27 tahun yang mempunyai mimpi untuk menjadi penyanyi dan berpikiran ,ramalan hanya sesuatu didunia ini sudah diatur oleh Tuhan dan tak ada seorang manusia yang bukan?itulah Sungmin.

Senyum terkembang mengingat kejadian siang sudah tak sabar menantikan esok dia akan benar-benar hampir sepuluh tahun usahanya untuk masuk rekaman akhirnya dia berhasil terhitung sudah berapa ratus kali dia gagal mengikuti audisi bukan Sungmin namanya kalau bahkan kabur dari rumah karena orang tuanya sama sekali tak setuju dengan tuanya ingin Sungmin menjadi direktur diperusahan keluarga mereka yang jelas saja Sungmin menolaknya.

Dia bukan tipe lelaki manja dan berpangku tangan terhadap orang bahkan tak mau teman-temannya dan semua orang tahu kalau dia pewaris tunggal dari Lee Corp.,perusahaan nomor satu di hanya ingin jadi orang biasa.

Setelah keluar dari rumahnya dan semua fasilitasnya,dia berusaha bangkit dan berusaha mudah memang,dengan keahlian seadanya dia bekerja menjadi seorang bekerja di bar dan siang dia sibuk mengikuti audisi untuk menjadi akan buktikan pada orang tuanya kalau menyanyi bukan hanya menghasilkan suara tapi juga uang.

"Appa,Eomma kalian pasti akan bangga denganku."Ucapnya lantang dengan dada dibusungkan.

Dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan sepinya jalan malam masih berjalan santai seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dan sesekali sambil sesekali terbuka lebar karena menguap tapi pancaran kebahagiaan tak luntur dari dia menjadi penyanyi terkenal bisa membuat moodnya bangkit lagi.

Buugghh..

"Awww.."

Namja tinggi itu sedikit melompat kaget dengan sesuatu yang jatuh tepat sesuatu tapi seseorang.

Langkah kakinya maju sedikit dengan jantung mulai meyakinkan dirinya kalau sosok didepannya bukan hantu ataupun kejadian buruk seperti diramalan.

_Shit,kenapa aku harus takut!_

Umpatnya dalam hati dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat kearah sosok itu.

"Cho..cho..giyo,gweanchanayo?"

Tangannya yang gemetar berusaha menggapai sosok mulai berjalan mundur saat sosok itu memalingkan rembulan sekarang menjadi satu-satunya penyelemat bagi Sungmin dari ketakutan akan sosok tetap saja sosok itu masih tak bisa terlihat.

"Cho..giyo.."

Rasa ketakutan terdengar jelas dalam suara itu ingin lari tapi dia tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan sosok yang dia yakini seorang yeoja dari rambutnya yang menjuntai bukan lelaki brengsek yang meninggalkan sendirian seorang yeoja ditengah malam yang sepi seperti ini.

"Awww..."

Kembali terdengan rintiihan dari sosok melangkah otomatis kearah yeoja berjongkok didepan yeoja itu untuk membantunya karena sepertinya yeoja itu berhenti sejenak dan tubuhnya bisa merasakan wangi memabukkan dari tubuh yeoja yang tertiup angin semakin membuat Sungmin tak bisa seperti terhipnotis dengan wangi menatap yeoja itu tapi hanya gelap yang dia lihat.

Rambutnya yang hitam kelam mulai terlihat karena sinar bulan seperti tepat berada dibawah turun kematanya yang merah terkesiap 27 tahun dia hidup,dia bersumpah tak pernah melihat mata dengan bola mata semerah sekaligus memukau.

Tubuh namja itu terduduk kebelakang karena kaget ,seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam,mata merah dan wajah yang tak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan yeoja didepannya.

_Aku tak sedang bermimpi kan?_

Sungmin hanya bisa menyuarakan itu dalam hati karena seperti tubuhnya,mulutnya pun tak bisa dia gerakkan.

Yeoja itu memandang Sungmin dengan ketakjuban yang sama dirasakan yeoja itu wajah Sungmin adalah wajah terindah selama eksistensinya.

_Malam ini bulan purnama ke seratus tahunmu dan kau belum menemukan jantungmu?_

Yeoja itu sedikit terkesiap dengan suara Appanya yang masih masih menatap Sungmin dengan lebih menyelami pikiran Sungmin melalu tatapan mereka.

_Kau harus segera menemukannya,kalau tidak kaum kita bisa hancur._

Tatapan yeoja itu berubah menjadi benci dipaksa dan menjadi pewaris satu-satunya di klannya menjadikan dia tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

Degh..

_Kau akan merasakan jantungmu berdetak saat kau menemukan jantungmu._

Tangan mungilnya bergerak menuju letak organ yang selama ini bisa merasakan organ itu bergerak dengan irama yang menenangkan perkataan dari Luhan,adiknya benar.

Tubuhnya bergerak maju mendekati Sungmin yang masih seperti tersengat ratusan lebah saat dia menangkap aroma dari namja lama kelamaan aroma dari Sungmin menimbulkan panas yang menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya membuat jantungnya semakin kencang berdetak.

_Cium dia dan dia akan menjadi jantungmu._

Yeoja itu menarik tengkuk leher Sungmin,menipiskan jarak mereka.

"Mianhae."

Bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah yang membawa takdir pada dunia lain bagi namja itu.

**TBC^^**

Lanjutkah?


	2. Chapter 2

**Different**

Author:X-N.a poenya( cloudye0705)

Genre:Fantasy,Romance,Action(maybe)

Main cast:Lee Sungmin,Choi Haneul

Minor cast:Cho Kyuhyun,Kim Ryeowook,Choi Luhan and others

Nb:chap 2 hadiirr..ga banya cincong langsung cekidot^^

Happy reading all^^

...

Tubuh namja itu menggeliat perlahan karena panas menyengat yang dia masih terpejam rapat,tak bisa membuka seolah-olah terkunci dari yang melindungi tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dengan keringat yang deras mengalir membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Degh..

Jantungnya berdetak kembali menghasilkan sakit yang hanya bisa menggenggam sprai tempat tidur diruangan itu sampai kusut tak beratur.

Degh..

"Aaaaaarrggghhhh..."

Suaranya memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang semakin menggeliat kekanan dan kekiri seiring dengan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin kencang.

"Tenanglah dia akan baik-baik saja."

Seorang namja dengan yeoja disebelahnya,memandang namja yang terkapar di kasur dengan mata prihatin.

"Kau yakin?kenapa prosesnya lama sekali?"

Yeoja itu memandang namja disebelahnya dengan panik yang terlihat menakutkan dengan tatapan matanya yang -jarinya meremas gaun yang dia pakai untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Noona, sudah melihat kejadian ini sebelumnya."

Senyum menenangkan diwajah namja disampingnya tak membuat rasa cemas diwajah yeoja itu memalingkan wajah menatap namja di kasur itu lagi yang masih menggeliat tak tenang dengan penuh rasa menyesal dalam hatinya karena dia penyebab namja itu menderita seperti ini.

"Noona sudah ditunggu Ahjussi sekarang."

Wajah yeoja itu memucat bahkan lupa dengan janjinya menghadap orang tak sempat mengatur kata untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan orang itu.

"Bisakah aku tak kesana?"

Pertanyaan itu rasanya ingin ia jawab dengan "bisa" tapi dia tahu kalau namja disebelahnya tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

" harus bergegas sebelum dia bertambah marah."

Geraman halus terdengar dari mulut yeoja berubah dari khawatir menjadi marah dan benci.

"Tenang saja aku akan menjaga Hyung disini."

Dia memandang namja di kasur itu dengan tatapan tak dia tahu namja disebelahnya akan menjaga namja dikasur dengan taruhan nyawanya tapi tetap saja dia tak tenang.

"Kka(pergi)."

Badan rampingnya mulai berputar membelakangi namja di kasur melangkah berat menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan tangannya sampai pada engsel pintu,dia berhenti dan badannya berbalik menatap sekali lagi pada sosok lemah itu.

"Mianhae."ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Haneul pov

Aku sudah muak dengan semua yang mereka buat selama ini sama sekali tak memberikan manfaat apapun bagi kami yang mereka berpikir kalau tak semua sama,terkadang berbeda jauh lebih indah.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku melihat dua tiang selalu benci tempat dimana orang-orang didalamnya menganggap mereka paling hebat,berkuasa dan yang menurut sebagian orang indah dengan arsitektur dan segala macamnya tapi bagiku itu hanya sebuah kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan kebusukan setiap orang yang dengan sialnya menjadi tempat kelahiranku.

Kreeettt...

Kedua tanganku menarik pintu dengan tenaga suatu hal mudah membuka pintu yang tingginya melebihi 8m dengan bahan emas murni menggunakan tangan sudah terlalu sering membuka pintu itu tapi tetap saja merasakan beban yang berat mungkin karena niatku yang sedari awal tak ingin memasuki pintu hanya aku yang mengeluh saat membuka pintu itu.

Ruangan itu masih sama seperti terakhir aku masuk,mungkin sekitar tiga puluh tahun yang masih berwarna hitam dengan sentuhan emas yang membuat kesan ini berbentuk membulat dengan kursi yang jumlahnya kira-kira ada tiga puluh disisi kiri dan masih tetap dalam posisi dari bawah kursi yang bersisian dengan jarak lebar ditengah-tengahnya bisa mengintimadasi siapa saja yang lewat.

Pandanganku fokus lurus kedepan pada sebuah kursi megah yang terletak itu berbeda dengan kursi lain sekali untuk menunjukkan kalau orang yang menduduki kursi itu adalah orang pria dengan balutan emas mulai berdiri dari kursi diwajahnya tak terlihat sama sekali walau dia sudah berumur hampir seribu matanya seperti elang yang menatap lapar orang yang memandangnya pasti akan menunduk di detik kedua tapi itu tak berlaku Eomma pun tak berani menatap pria itu,Appaku.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukannya?"

Suaranya menggelegar mengisi seluruh penjuru penghuni kursi dibawah kursinya menunduk hormat tak berani memandang pria mulai turun dari singgasana menuju kearahku.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukannya?"

Aku sedikit mundur memandang wajahnya yang sekarang sudah tepat benar-benar tak berubah,suka sekali membuat orang lain takut.

"Seperti yang kau tahu."

Aku tak peduli dengan jawabanku yang bisa dibilang kurang hanya ingin cepat selesai dengan semua ini.

"Dan kalau Appa tak salah dengar namanya Lee Sungmin,benar?"

Sekali lagi aku menggertakkan gigiku mendengar dia menyebut "Appa".Dia jarang sekali menganggapku anak didepan orang banyak seperti sekarang tahu pasti dia punya sesuatu yang besar untuk dibicarakan.

"Ne."

Kutekan rasa takutku melihat senyum kecilnya sama sekali tak cocok dengan senyuman.

"Dan dia manusia?"

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala menguap kemana keberanianku tadi.

Braaakkk...

Aku meringis merasakan punggungku menghantam dinding ruangan yang terbuat dari itu melemparku dengan satu tangannya bahkan disaat aku belum sempat mengedip.

"Apa kau gila hah?aku menyuruhmu membawa jantungmu kesini bukan seorang manusia."

Aku berusaha bangkit berdiri tapi tangan kekar pria itu menahanku untuk tetap berjongkok disampingku dengan tangan menekan kuat dadaku.

"Di..a jan..tung..ku."

"Bodoh!"

"Aaaaarrrgghhh."

Aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya saat jarinya menekan tepat dijantungku yang benar-benar seperti kau mati dihantam palu raksasa tepat dijantungmu.

"Tsk,jadi ternyata benar dia -benar sebuah kesialan."

Pria itu mulai berjalan menjauhiku,memberi kesempatan padaku untuk bangkit detik kemudian semua sakit yang kurasakan tadi menghilang dengan mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik berjalan mendekat pada sosok yang duduk dikursi paling muda yang seumuran denganku yang dengan gamblangnya menyatakan cintanya padaku.

"Kim Jonghyun bunuh namja itu,bunuh Lee tak mau dia mengotori tradisi kita."

Mulutku terbuka sempurna mendengar perintah dia tahu?

"Appa!kalau kau membunuhnya maka kau juga akan membunuhku."

Dugaanku salah kalau mengira dia akan panik,sekarang dia menatapku dengan senyuman licik yang cocok dengannya.

"Kau ternyata bodoh,Haneul ya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Rasa benciku semakin bertambah melihat senyum liciknya berubah menjadi tawa menggelegar yang mengejekku.

"Dia akan resmi menjadi jantungmu saat kalian benar-benar bersatu."

Bersatu?Apa maksudnya?

Melihat kebingungan dimataku dia semakin ini sekarang ramai dengan suara tertawa orang,bukan cuma berkeliling dan menemukan semua orang diruangan ini tertawa menatapku.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!kau pikir dengan jantungmu berdetak saat kau menemukan dia maka kau sudah resmi bersatu dengannya..haha...kau benar-benar bodoh Haneul ya."

Aku semakin bingung dengan ucapan Appa tapi aku tak mau bertanya dengannya dan semakin membuatku bodoh harus membantuku.

Appa menghentikan tawanya dan diikuti semua semua menunduk lagi dan diam seolah-olah tak terjadi -benar seperti seekor anjing yang patuh kepada tuannya.

"Jonghyun cepat bunuh namja itu!"

Mataku melotot menatap Jonghyun yang bangkit menatapku dan menampilkan smirkl yang bisa membuat para yeoja lain bertekuk tinggi itu mulai melangkah menjauhi Appa setelah dia membungkuk sempurna pada pria itu.

"Andwe!"

Kakiku melesat membelah jarak antara aku dengan lengannya membuat dia berhenti melangkah.

"Kau takkan bisa membunuhnya!"

Mataku menatap dia tajam dengan nafas semakin memuncak melihat wajahnya yang hanya tersenyum licik kearahku.

"Haneul!Jonghyun akan tetap membunuh namja takkan membiarkan kerajaanku dipimpin oleh manusia!kau dengar itu?"

Nada tinggi yang Appa gunakan sama sekali tak membuatku tua itu kemudian melepaskan cengkeramanku pada membalikkan tubuhku sehingga berhadapan bisa melihat kemiripan diwajah kami tapi itu sama sekali tak membuatku senang malah membuatku benci.

"Kau takkan bisa melakukannya!"aku menantangnya.

Kami saling bertatapan kurasakan kalau semua yang ada diruangan ini menunduk dengan mata tahu kalau mereka begitu senang melihat perselisihan antara Appa dengan aku.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh!jangan tunjukkan kalau lahir dari rahim wanita hina itu!"

Darahku mendidih disekujur bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya bertambah seiring dengan hembusan nafasku yang tak semakin menggelap menatap pria tua kulihat keterkejutan didalam matanya yang aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa dia dalam masalah hanya wanita malang yang jatuh cinta padamu!"

Tanganku menyentak keras cengkramannya pria itu perlahan mundur dengan tatapan kaget.

"Tsk,ternyata namja itu memberikan pengaruh belum pernah melihatmu marah seperti ini."

"Aku akan selalu marah kalau kau membawa Eomma dalam pertengkaran kita."

Wanita yang dia bilang hina tadi adalah Eommaku sendiri,wanita yang yang dengan bodohnya mencintai Appa dengan seluruh raganya dan akhirnya hanya kesakitan yang dia yang dipandang hina oleh semua orang bahkan oleh Appa karena dia hanya seorang manusia.

"Tapi matamu tak pernah berubah sebelumnya."

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar berubah?

Tangan Appa menyodorkan padaku sebuah cermin yang dia minta dari seorang pelayan gemetar menerima benda dengan perubahan yang dia maksud.

Bayanganku terpantul dicermin rambut hitamku yang tergerai kebawah,pipiku yang chubby dan merona sampai pandanganku jatuh pada bisa melihat mataku membulat melihat pantulanku mataku berwarna merah darah yang membuat wajahku bercahaya, bukan merah tapi hitam lekat yang membuatku menakutkan.

"Haha,,,ternyata legenda itu dari manusia membawa pengaruh,berbeda dengan jantung dari kaum ."

Praang..

Bunyi dari kaca yang jatuh ditanganku menimbulkan suara yang menakutkan takutku semakin bertambah melihat Appa tersenyum licik kearahku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suaraku lirih tapi efek bagi pria itu begitu semakin melebarkan senyumnya menjadi sebuah tawa.

"Baiklah sepertinya ini semakin aku tak jadi membunuh Lee Sungmin senang?"

Bukannya rasa senang yang aku rasakan tapi justru takut yang semakin mendominasi pasti punya rencana lain.

"Appa.."

Suaraku seperti tertahan ditenggorokan tak mampu untuk keluar.

Degghh..

Tanganku menekan kuat dadaku dimana jantungku itu berdetak kencang menimbulkan nyeri.

Degghh..

"Arrghh.."

Aku meringis menahan sakitnya yang semakin apa dengan jantungku?mungkinkah ini waktunya?

"Pergilah sudah tak mau kan saat dia bangun,orang yang pertama dia lihat bukan dirimu?"

Tubuhku sedikit bergetar dibawah sentuhan tangan Appa memberikan senyum hangat yang tak bisa menenangkan pikiranku.

Degghh..

Kugigit bibirku untuk menahan sudah semakin dekat.

"Pergilah dan bawa dia padaku,_secepatnya."_

Penekanan pada kata "secepatnya" membuat aku semakin dingin mulai bercucuran membasahi sudut memandang Appa sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu untuk aku bisa melihat Jonghyun yang menatapku tajam.

...

"Lima,empat,tiga,dua,satu."

Kedua mata namja itu terbuka tepat di hitungan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam seperti mati kemudian hidup bisa merasakan udara yang masuk kembali kedalam tubuhnya.

"Kau bangun?"

Suara dari seorang yeoja menyita itu menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan dia bisa melihat sosok seorang yeoja didahi namja itu menunjukkan kebingungan seperti pernah melihat yeoja itu tapi sama sekali tak mengingatnya.

Rambutnya yang hitam kelam terjuntai kebawah,pipinya yang chubby dan merona dan terakhir matanya yang merah menyala sama sekali tak asing bagi namja itu.

"Mianhae."

Sentuhan yeoja itu dipipi sang namja membuat namja itu memejamkan mata,menikmati sentuhannya.

"Noona."

Suara kedua dari seorang namja membuat namja itu,Sungmin,membuka matanya lalu menemukan sosok namja dengan penampilan tak jauh berbeda dengan yeoja itu.

"Waeyo?"tanya yeoja itu.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar,berdua."pinta sang namja itu.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap kedua orang itu,tak mampu merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres namun dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kita keluar."

Lalu kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Merasa tak ada yang dilakukan,Sungmin meneliti sekelilingnya dengan merasakan sesuatu yang beda dengan tubuhnya ketika dia membuka mata penasaran semakin bertambah ketika dia mengetahui kalau ruangan ini bukanlah kamar apartemennya.

Kamar ini jauh lebih mewah.

Merasa penasaran dia kemudian bangun.

Tubuhnya hampir terjatuh kebelakang karena gerakannya yang terlalu meneliti tubuhnya yang terasa tubuhnya saja rasanya seperti terbang.

Kakinya mulai bergerak,dan lagi dia merasakan seperti tak mengangkat ,itu yang dia rasakan.

Tubuhnya membeku melihat pantulan tubuhnya dicermin besar pada salah satu sudut menghampiri benda itu untuk melihat lebih jelas tampilan dirinya sekarang.

Satu yang dia tangkap dan membuatnya terkejut.

Matanya.

Merah darah mendominasi matanya.

Aku...aku...

Sungmin menyentuh wajahnya yang terlihat pucat pasi,sama sekali tak ada rona merah seperti terlihat seperti..

Mayat?

Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dia berada disini,tapi semakin dia berusaha mengingat semakin dia tak menemukan apapun dia tahu adalah namanya Lee Sungmin dan dia ingin menjadi seorang ada yang lain.

"Gweanchanayo?"

Dia melonjak,kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba masuk ke gendang bisa melihat yeoja tadi berdiri disampingnya melalui cermin tadi.

"Gweanchana."

Kerutan terlihat dikening Sungmin.

"Aku..."dia bertanya pada yeoja itu untuk mendapatkan jawaban mengapa dia merasakan suaranya seperti menggema padahal dia hanya berbicara seperti biasanya.

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan semua dulu."

Sungmin memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataan yeoja terasa lemas jadi dia mengabaikan keanehan yang dia rasakan ditubuhnya.

Tubuhnya kembali berbaring dikasur tadi."Tidurlah."yeoja itu menyelimuti Sungmin dan beranjak untuk pergi.

"Chakkaman."tangan Sungmin menyentuh tangan yeoja bisa merasakan hangat yang bertolak belakang sekali dengan wajah sang yeoja yang pucat seperti dirinya."Siapa kau?"tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Haneul,Sungmin "

Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya,seolah-olah perkataan Haneul tadi seperti mantra yang membuat matanya berat untuk tak sempat bertanya darimana yeoja itu tahu namanya.

...

Sungmin kembali membuka matanya,bukan karena matahari yang mengganggu karena suara burung yang terasa tenang dan hening itu yang membuatnya sedikit perlu membuka mata untuk memastikan kalau dia masih berada ditempat yang aman.

"Anneyong."

Kepalanya bergerak otomatis mencari suara yang berbeda dengan suara Haneul dan juga namja yang sebelumnya berbicara dengan Haneul.

Dia melihat namja lain,duduk dikursi dekat dengan dengan paras tampan dan berbadan yang sama dengannya,pucat dan bermata merah.

"Aku Ryeowook,Kim bertemu denganmu Lee Sungmin ssi."ucap namja itu,Ryeowook.

Sungmin bangun,menatap namja itu penuh tanya."Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Ryeowook tertawa,dan menurut Sungmin suara namja itu sedikit menakutkan."Setiap orang membicarakanmu jadi tak sulit untuk tahu namamu."

Lagi dan lagi,dia merasa kebingungan dengan semua ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin mengikuti gerakan Ryeowook,namja itu berdiri lalu mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau tahu?aku dulu juga seperti dan tak tahu apa-apa."ucapnya dengan nada -jari lentiknya menyentuh pipi Sungmin yang membuat namja itu melonjak.

"Dingin bukan?"tanya Ryeowook.

Berbeda dengan Haneul,sentuhan Ryeowook terasa begitu dingin.

"Karena kita sudah mati Sungmin ssi."tutur Ryeowook yang membuat Sungmin melebarkan matanya."Selamat datang di Phieris Island."

**TBC^^**


End file.
